Why do you have to go
by Nightlife666
Summary: Nothing to do with the show but with life. a smut


They hung out all Saturday night and were together all day Sunday. It was getting late the two women went back to Sara's apartment and decided to watch a movie and order take out. Catherine looked through Sara's DVDs as she ordered the food. Catherine knew deep down something was changing between them but she wasn't sure what.

"Cath do you have to go tomorrow?" Sara asked walking in from the kitchen.

"Sara you know I do."

"You were only here for the weekend it sucks."

"Yeah I know but when I can afford to stay longer I will."

The two women sat on the couch with the blanket over them waiting for the food to come before starting the movie.

"So what did u pick?"

"One of your black and white horror movies. The Body Snatcher?"

Sara laughed setting her TV and DVD player up.

"Hey you wan' a glass of wine?"

"Sure."

"White or red?" She asked walking into the kitchen.

"Whatever you're having is fine."

Sara came back with two glasses of white wine. She handed one to Catherine and put hers on the coffee table.

"Food should be here. . ."

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"Now." Sara laughed

She paid for their food and went into the kitchen t make up two plates for them. Catherine sat on the couch staring at the photo of the Golden Gate Bridge hanging on the wall above Sara's entertainment center. Sara came back into the living room noticing Catherine's far away stare. She placed the plates on the coffee table and leant over and placed a kiss on Catherine's cheek. Catherine snapped her head over at her friend.

"What was that for?"

Sara shrugged.

"You looked miles away."

Catherine smiled.

"I was looking at your photo."

Sara looked up and the frame on the wall and smiled.

"I took that picture before I went to Vegas."

The two women started to eat and watched the movies. After they finished eating Sara threw the plates away she sat back down next to Catherine. She put her head on Catherine's shoulder getting comfortable. Catherine looked down at her and she could stop herself from kissing the top of her head. Sara looked up at the blond who smiled down at her. Sara lent up and placed a light kiss on the older woman's lips. Catherine slid her fingers into Sara's hair holding her in the kiss. Sara turned her body so she was laying on top of Catherine he hands sliding up the blonde's t-shirt. They parted momentarily to catch their breath. Sara straddled Catherine's hips. Catherine's hand trailed down Sara's sides resting her hands on her waist band. She looked up and the younger woman a question behind her blue eyes.

"Sara are you sure you wanna do this?"

Sara nodded and placed another soft kiss on Catherine's lips. Catherine's hands trailed around resting her hands on Sara's back holding her to her. Sara's longue traced Catherine's lower lip trying to deepen the kiss. Catherine more than happily let her felling her tongue slid over hers causing a moan to escape her. Sara started pushing Catherine's shirt up her torso, her fingers lightly gliding across her skin causing goosebumps to form. Catherine sat up so Sara could pull the shirt over her head. Sara didn't let her lay back before she started unhooked her bra. Catherine started undoing the buttons on Sara's shirt placing kisses along her neck sucking on her pulse point.

"Cath that feels so good."

Catherine smiled into the younger woman's skin. She started trailing down her neck and chest with opened mouthed kisses, kissing the top of each breast while removing her bra. Sara pulled Catherine's off she pulled off hers. The two women looked at each other for a moment and Catherine's hands moved to cup Sara's breasts sending gasps flying out of her. Catherine pushed herself up until Sara was lying under her. She started peppering her skin with kisses ignoring her breasts at first. She started unbuttoning her jeans when she caught one of the brunette's nipples in her mouth suckling lightly as she slowly pulled her jeans down her long legs. Letting go of the nipple long enough to completely take the jeans off Sara's legs Catherine took in the sight in front of her. Sara's face relaxed eyes closed and biting her lip, her hair framing her head and her pale skin glowing in the light of the TV.

"You are so beautiful Sara."

Sara was about to sit up when Catherine pushed her down and started kissing her again. She slid her hands down her sides and kissed her way back to her breasts giving the other nipple the same attention she gave the first. Her thumb hooked onto her panties pulling them down her legs just enough to be out of the way. She started kissing her way down Sara's belly and her fingers gliding back up her legs. Sara's moans were like music and her scent was intoxicating.

"You smell so good."

Sara groaned Catherine new she was beyond ready and she couldn't wait any more. She flicked her tongue over Sara's opening and slowly pushed one finger deep inside her. She felt her body jump a bit and Sara's hands went right into her hair holding her to her. Catherine started flicking Sara's clit with her tongue hearing her moans coming more urgently. Catherine plunged another finger deep inside pumping her fingers with the rhythm of her tongue.

"God Cath I'm so close."

Catherine added another finger and sucked Sara's clit into her mouth sending Sara into oblivion. She kept her fingers moving until Sara's relaxed a bit. She pulled them out of her licking them clean. Sara's eyes darkened and she pulled Catherine to her. She kissed her tasting herself on the older woman's lips. She rolled them so Catherine was under her. She pulled Catherine's shorts down with her panties not bothering to take her time and riding herself of her own underpants. She slid two fingers deep inside Catherine and clamed one of her nipples. Catherine arched off the couch gripping Sara's shoulders.

"God Sara."

With each hard, deep thrust of Sara's fingers Catherine's grip got tighter. Sara could tell she was close she released her nipples and sucked hard on her clit sending Catherine over the edge.

"OH GOD SARA!"

Smiling to herself Sara kissed her way back up to Catherine's lips. Catherine placed her hands on either side of Sara's face. When they parted Sara pulled the blanket over them and she rested her head on Catherine's chest. Catherine ran her fingers through Sara's hair and she watched her sleep before finally drifting off herself.

The next morning Catherine woke to the smell of coffee and pancakes. She pulled the blanket around her and walked into the kitchen. She stood in the door way watching her robe clad lover cooking. She wrapped her arms around Sara's waist placing a kiss on her neck.

"That smells good."

"Thank you. Why don't you go take a shower and it will be done by the time you get out."

"OK can I have a kiss first?"

Sara quickly turned and kissed the older woman.

"Now go before I burn something or myself."

Catherine laughed and went to get cleaned and dressed.

Sara piled the pancakes onto a plate and added the strawberries and blueberries and put the plates on the table. She poured herself and Catherine a cup of coffee and orange juice. Catherine came back dressed and a little upset looking.

"Cath what's wrong?"

Catherine sighed and looked into Sara's eyes.

"I really wish I didn't have to leave."

Sara smiled sadly.

"I wish you didn't have to also. But I will come see you soon I promise."

Catherine smiled back and wrapped her arms around the brunette burying her face into her neck. Sara placed a kiss on her head and then her lips.

"It will all be ok you'll see. Come on let's eat I gotta get you to the train station soon."

The two women ate and talked just enjoying each other's company. They cleaned up and around twelve they made their way to the train. About forty five minutes later they were standing together on the platform. Catherine put her bag down and pulled Sara into a deep kiss. Parting for some much needed air Catherine hugged Sara to her.

"I am going to miss you so much."

"I know sweetie I'm gonna miss you too. I'll be up to see you as soon as I have time and money."

The train pulled in and Catherine had to pull herself out of Sara's arms. She turned and waved goodbye and Sara waved back.

"Call Me!" Catherine yelled to her.

"Everyday!" Sara yelled back.

She stood there as the train pulled away knowing the yearning she would be having for the next few months would be nearly unbearable. But she knew when she got to see her again it would be well worth the wait and hell of a lot longer than a weekend.


End file.
